


Eternity

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But with a happy ending, Dream Bubbles, F/M, Sadstuck, What Was I Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people say that the reason Nepeta feels so strongly for Karkat, and the reason he is so angry, is because rage was the last thing Signless felt before he died, and the last thing Disciple knew was her unending love for him.</p>
<p>The last few heart-shattering minutes of their lives together, and she never stopped loving him. And she never would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

Blood scented the air around them, thick and cloying even as it burned. 

Bright, bright, unnatural red spilling from wounds, too many wounds, too much red, too much blood. He was dying. He was dying and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Signless!!!" 

Her cries were lost in the screams of the crowd, but she persisted. She would die with his name on her lips.

For only a moment their eyes met, and her heart cried out to him, her entire being flooding with desperation.

He had accepted it. 

He had accepted his death.

So why couldn't she?

The twang of a bowstring diverted her attention for only a second, a second to glance over at the executioner lower his bow, arrow no longer in his hands.

Her eyes followed the path of direction, and horror over-whelmed her.

Blood, so much blood, bright candy red and spreading; seeping from wound inflicted by the arrow now stuck four inches deep in Signless' stomach.

The world went silent.

She could see the crowd roaring and raging around her, but she could hear none of it.

Everything else fades away until there was nothing left but her and the troll trapped on the platform; the troll soaked in blood.

Her voice left her in that moment, for she could say no words, and her heart froze over as she watched the life drain from his red eyes. The eyes that had so many times looked at her in adoration while his voice whispered "I love you".

It all came back to her in a fury and she screamed. 

She had felt this pain too many times, she had experienced heartache enough to drive anyone else to madness. And she had lived through it herself.

"I can't do this anymore, Signless!" She screamed at the corpse. "I can't watch you die again!!" Tears freely coursed down her cheeks as her eyes faded to white and the world disappeared around her. 

A comforting pair of arms around her body and she melted into them, shaking with sobs. Pain had followed them all of their lives, by now, in death they should be able to escape it. But they couldn't.

"Shhh, dear, it's alright, it was just a dream." his comforting voice soothes her until her sobs had subside into little sniffles. 

When she looked up at him, she saw not the tortured, bleeding face of her dead lover, but the handsome, youthful face of the young man she fell in love with.

"I love you, my disciple." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Always and forever. We have eternity together."

She smiled back up at him, blinking away a few of no doubt many more tears and nodded. "Eternity." Was her words, whispered and soft. "I love you."


End file.
